


hope’s peak superstore

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Everyone Is Alive, Other, a very nerdy manager, basically a shitpost fic but with some angst, hopes peak academy except it’s a store, inspired by Superstore, its a good show, junko is the boss, nobody gets killed on my watch, oh and tsumugi isn’t the mastermind she’s just the manager, probably some other characters too, yayyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 16 people applied for a job at Hope’s Peak Superstore.16 people got the job.Watch as everyone slowly dies on the inside!





	1. thanks i hate it

**Author's Note:**

> ah so here’s something ive been thinking of for a really long time. some love triangles will probably form along with some stupid/pointless friendships.  
> i will probably update this when i have nothing better to do, so this won’t have a very constant update schedule

“kYAAAAAAA!!!” A high-pitched scream erupted from the break room. Kaede Akamatsu ran in to see what had caused the loud noise. There, was Kokichi Ouma, on the table, hugging his knees to his chest. Kaede looked at him in horror.

“Kokichi? What’s going on?” She asked, slightly panicking.

Miu Iruma sat on the edge of a table across from the one Kokichi was on top of. She laughed.

“The little dicktator up there,” she motioned to the purple haired boy holding himself on the table, “supposedly saw a mouse or something like that running around and he fucking screamed. You should have seen the look on his face, Kaeidiot!! Oh my fucking god, it was hilariou-“ Miu stopped mid sentence and screamed even louder than Kokichi had before. Kaede ran over and put a hand on Miu’s shoulder.

“What happened? Kaede questioned.

“I-I-I FELT IT ON M-MY LEG,” Miu yelled, her voice shaking. By now, a couple people had poked their heads through the doorway to see why there was so much screaming. One of the people who had been watching was Rantaro Amami. He calmly walked in and over to one of the cabinets closer to the ground.

“Miu, Kokichi, lets all calm down, okay?” He said in a soothing voice.

“Yeah guys, it’s okay,” Kaede smiled. “Kokichi, you can come down from the table. Would you like me to help you? And Miu, I’m going to let go of your shoulder now,” Kaede said softly. Miu whimpered but nodded. Kokichi shook his head slowly and hopped down. While Kaede talked to Miu and Kokichi to calm them down, Rantaro was digging around in one of the bottom cabinets.

“I thought we had mousetraps or something like that down here...” he mumbled.

His hand skimmed over something that felt like...a hand...?

Rantaro jumped back from the cabinet in surprise and horror. He started to sweat.

“Rantaro, what’s wrong? What happened??” Kaede rushed to his side.

Miu called out, “Kaede, don’t leave me!! What if it comes back? I don’t wanna die with him next to me!”

Kokichi glared at Miu. “You filthy cum dumpster. I am a perfectly fine person to die with!”

The two left by Kaede started shouting at each other. It wasn’t pretty.

Kaede crouched down by Rantaro. She looked inside of the cabinet.

“Nyeh...can I have a little help?” A tired sounding voice came from inside the small cabinet. Kaede could barely hear it over the yelling in the background.

“H-Himiko?!” Tenko Chabashira suddenly charged into the room. She scanned it and locked her eyes on the cabinet, Kaede, and Rantaro. She could tell that they were both a little horrified, so she figured that’s where Himiko Yumeno would be. Tenko rushed to the two.

“Ugh, get away, you degenerate!!” She shoved Rantaro to the side forcefully. “Oh, sorry Kaede. Could you move over for a second? I kinda want to get to Himiko,” Tenko asked politely. Kaede nodded and scooted a little to the side.

“Tenko? Is that you...?” The same sleepy voice from before asked from inside the cabinet.

“Yes Himiko, it’s me!! Oh my goodness, are you alright???” Tenko asked, sweating nervously.

“Nyeh...I’m okay,” Himiko said slowly as she crawled out of the cabinet. Tenko hugged her tight. When the Neo-Akido master let got of Himiko, the magician handed a metal trap to Rantaro, who was stunned.

“Here’s your mouserat trap. I heard you say something about one,” Himiko mumbled.

“Thanks, but why where you in the cabinet?” He asked.

“I was trying to do a magic trick.”

“What?”

“Nyeh, I was trying to do a magic trick! But Miu and Kokichi ruined it.”

The two people mentioned stopped shouting at the sound of their names. The room was dead silent.

“Then why the fuck did you try to do your trick in the break room cabinet??” The inventor and supreme leader said simultaneously.

They had a good point though; they argued in the break room more than anywhere else.

 

Just another normal day at Hope’s Peak Superstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mouserat trap


	2. s t u p i d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi is very stupid.

The same song kept on playing over and over and over again.

"Beyond despair..."

Kirumi Tojo must have heard that line at least fifty times today. Ironically enough, it was the boss, Junko Enoshima's favorite song. Kirumi was so tired of hearing it, she went to the manager's office. The manager was Tsumugi Shirogane, a huge anime nerd. Ask her a question about anything from My Hero Academia to Lucky Star, she had the answer. Even unpopular or old anime, like Durarara!! or Cowboy Beebop. Anywho, Kirumi went to Tsumugi to see if she could fix anything or speak with Junko about changing the store's playlist.

"Oh, hello, Kirumi! How can I help you today?" Tsumugi asked, a smile forming on her face. 

"Greetings, Miss Tsumugi. I would like to request something of you," Kirumi replied, remaining calm and bowing.

"What is it?" The anime fan asked again.

Kirumi took a breath and parted her lips to speak. "The same song has been repeating on the loudspeakers throughout the store all day. I was wondering if you could perhaps speak with Ms. Enoshima about changing this store's playlist?" 

Tsumugi looked surprised, then understanding. She nodded. "I can see how that would be annoying," she said.

An awkward silence hung in the air between the two until Tsumugi got a look on her face. Her eyes clouded over and looked lifeless. The stunning gray-blue color of her eyes were now almost all gray. They looked like murky gray water. Kirumi started to sweat, but didn't react much. This was normal. Tsumugi definitely did have a darker side to her that didn't often show, but when it did, you knew shitstorm was coming. Her idea this time wasn't as bad as it usually was, but in her clouded over eyes, apparently it was horrid.

"Hey...Kirumi…"

"Y-yes, Miss Tsumugi?"  Kirumi asked, starting to get a little anxious as to what strange antic Tsumugi would ask her to get involved in this time.

Tsumugi's eyes suddenly regained their life. Some of the gray seemed like it had disappeared and her eyes went back to the normal mix of blue and gray. "Do you want to call customer service and pretend that we're unsatisfied customers because of the repeating songs?

* * *

"The same song has been playing over and over again. I don't understand why you cant just change it," Kirumi spoke through the phone on Tsumugi's desk. Kirumi spoke in an American-sounding accent. It was hard, sure, but she's encountered many tourists before so it was easier for her than most people.

A sigh on the other end could be heard. "Fine, I will speak to the boss about it," Mukuro Ikusaba said, defeated. "Before I get back to work, is there anything else I could help you with?"

Kirumi and Tsumugi looked at each other. It seemed the latter wanted to say something, so Kirumi nodded at her to say "go ahead." She handed Tsumugi the phone.

Tsumugi knew what she meant, so she took the phone and turned around in her seat. She quietly said into the phone,

"So, I swallowed a watermelon seed the other day and-"

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the beeping a phone makes when it is hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a self-indulgent chapter ig???? idk,,

**Author's Note:**

> hope (cough cough) you enjoyed the first chapter of this monstrosity!! <3  
> ive been addicted to drae recently so expect some good kids to make an appearance soon


End file.
